Sparks
by onefishtwofish
Summary: Calleigh is having a really bad day. But God, when Eric touches her, sparks just fly. Song fic- Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. Please read and review!


Hi. So I haven't written fanfiction in a really long time, and never for CSI: Miami. However, I've been facing some major writer's block and I thought I'd try and see if this helped. As such, this is probably not my best work, so I apologize. I'm usually not into song fics, but I love this new song by Taylor Swift and I needed some inspiration. The lyrics are good so I would suggest not skipping over them (I usually do when I read song fics, so I get it), but of course do whatever you like. I don't know if I'm going to post more. If anybody has any ideas, let me know and I'll see if I can kick this writer's block with some good old fashion Calleigh and Eric loving! Finally (I'll shut up soon, promise) I already want to thank some of the great writers on here. I have been reading some great fics, which has encouraged me to dive in and try and use this as a means to getting back on track with working on the book I'm supposed to be writing!

Warning: There is reference to sex in this story, and it happens. Nothing is particularly explicit, but you should know anyway.

Last but probably most importantly, PLEASE review. Instead of my normal days and days of contemplation before posting a fic, I am laying aside my worries and posting right after writing it. AHHhhh! It would do wonders for me to hear if anyone is reading, if you like it, if you don't, or if you have ideas for fics that you would like to see written! So pretty pleas, I can't wait to hear what you all think.

* * *

**Sparks**

The way you move is like a full on rain storm,

And I'm a house of cards,

You're the kind of reckless that should send me running,

But I kinda know that I won't get far.

I was furious. So mad that my fingers were flexing for my gun. I was having the worst day ever. First, a four year old had been murdered. By her alcoholic father, which if not bad enough, had everybody glancing my way like I was some fragile little doll that would suddenly recognize the abuses in my childhood and have an emotional breakdown in the middle of a crime scene.

Yeah right. I was well aware of the things my father had done that were over that line that had never been respected in my house as a child. Couldn't I feel sad that there was a dead four year old, betrayed by those supposed to protect her, without it being personal?

When I had finally made my way back to my lab, I had walked straight into Walter and his cup of coffee, which and splattered all over my brand new shirt. Now I was stuck in my crappy back up which made me feel distinctly unsexy.

To top it all off, Eric and I were fighting. Nobody knew that we were together and I couldn't help how I snapped at him when he tried to ask if I was alright. It was just one person too many and after the day I was having, I just wanted him to smile at me and let me know that everything was fine, and that he trusted me. But instead, he pulled what everyone else had that day, treading on eggshells around me. I wanted to scream at him, even if it was unfair. He was being reckless when he grabbed my hand and I couldn't let go, and my weakness made me even angrier.

I had to get out. I'm usually so much stronger than this but I threw open the door and walked out of the lab, barely noticing the slight drizzle that had begun to fall from the silver sky.

Its times like these that I wished I smoked. I needed something to do with my hands. I wanted to hit something, someone, anything, but my frustration was lost as he came to stand in front of me, reaching out and touching me with an infuriating look of concern on his face.

And you stood there in front of me, just

Close enough to touch,

Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of,

I was so angry but as he smiled at me, suddenly knowing exactly what I needed, I couldn't help the familiar tug inside me as I realized I wanted to devour him whole. With that I finally did the smart thing and ran. Not literally, of course; I didn't want to get the attention of every officer in the vicinity, but I did start walking. And I kept walking. I didn't even stop when the light rain turned into a heavy pour.

And I hated myself because all I wanted was for him to follow me. Drop everything. Find me now.

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take way the pain,

Cuz I see sparks fly,

Whenever you smile.

He smiled at me with those big brown eyes glittering, water dripping down the side of his face, and a look on his face that just said 'I know you'. I knew a second before his lips touched mine that he was going to kiss me. His face got that intense, goal ridden look, and he grabbed my hips and slammed our bodies into each other. I felt lights go off behind my eyelids and I instantly felt like I was on fire.

This was why we were such a bad idea. It was always like this; one touch and I lost my mind as sparks flew in every direction. I just hoped no one was around to get caught in the cross fire.

Get me with those green eyes,

Baby as the lights go down,

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around,

Cuz I see sparks fly,

Whenever you smile.

But as we were kissing, my back bending slightly as I gripped his head to pull him closer, I felt nothing but him. The rain ran down my back and between us but it only contributed to our intensity as I couldn't help but lick a drop from his lip when we gasped for air.

His kisses left me breathless and unable to concentrate. They haunted me, made me completely irrational. But I didn't care that this was a bad idea. That we were.

My mind forgets to remind me,

You're a bad idea,

You touch me once, and it's

Really something

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

I gave as good as I got before I managed to break away and run for shelter. Drying quickly in the heat, I went to change, hoping he wouldn't follow me. If he did, he'd find out just how much I wanted him on the floor of the locker room. Not that he didn't already know, but I didn't need anybody else knowing that I could make his eyes roll into the back of his head. Finally done with changing, I ran into Natalia, who asked how I was. I gritted my teeth.

I wanted to shout for the world that I was fine, then fall into Eric. In my head, I was back in the rain and he was kissing me and everything was okay again. I needed to leave.

I bumped into him, literally, on the way to the elevator and the contact did nothing for the bout of neediness I was experiencing. I wanted him to follow, even though I would never say it aloud. And he knew it as he took one look at my eyes and the sparks coming off my skin.

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you, I know its no good,

And I could wait patiently,

But I really wish you would

Drop everything now,

Meet me in the pouring rain.

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain,

Cuz I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

And before I knew it, he was smiling at me again and fire was in my veins as we crashed through the door of my apartment. He was looking at me with those eyes and we hadn't even managed to switch on the light before he had ripped off my ugly replacement shirt, tugged down my pants, and plunged into me.

I gasped as my skin burned and I ripped the buttons off his shirt pulling it off of him.

Get me with those green eyes,

Baby as the light goes down,

Give me something that'll haunt me when your not around,

Cuz I see sparks fly,

Whenever you smile.

This haunted me too. The way that we both were in total abandon the minute we touched each other. The way there was hardly ever a light on but the room was always ablaze.

And he knew I was desperate, and the way he was panting against my ear told me he was no better off. We fell down to the floor and continued to love each other. He was kissing me and my mind was going crazy as I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled.

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild,

Just keep on keeping your eyes on me,

Its just wrong enough to make it feel right.

And lead me up the staircase,

Won't you whisper, soft and slow

I'm captivated by you baby,

Like I fireworks show.

Before I knew what was happening the fire caught on and I was exploding in pleasure, gasping for breath and knowing this was so, so wrong, but so fucking amazing I didn't care.

Drop everything now.

Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take way the pain.

Cuz I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes,

Baby as the lights go down,

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around,

Cuz I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

He was laying next to me and before I knew it we were laughing. So hard that I rolled into him and his smile lit the fuel in my veins again. There was nothing like this. And God when he smiled, my blood boiled and my heart melted. We were on fire. We were glowing. I was seeing sparks soar out of our skin.

Sparks fly.

Oh baby smile.

And the sparks fly.


End file.
